One proposed hybrid vehicle has an engine, a generator (a motor MG1) that rotates at a rotation speed corresponding to a rotation speed of the engine and generates electric power, a first inverter that drives the motor MG1, a motor (a motor MG2) that linked to an axle, a second inverter that drives the motor MG2, and a battery that transmits electric power to and from the motors MG1 and MG2 via the first inverter and the second inverter. This hybrid vehicle shuts off the first inverter and the second inverter after start of the engine, in a case that a gearshift position is set to a neutral position in a state that operation of the engine is stopped (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In this hybrid vehicle, after shutoff of both of the first inverter and the second inverters, self-sustained operation of the engine is performed at a rotation speed which is relatively low in a case that a state of charge of the battery is more than or equal to a threshold value, and the self-sustained operation of the engine is performed at a rotation speed at which back electromotive force generated on the motor MG1 is more than a voltage applied to the first inverter and the second inverter in a case that the state of charge of the battery is less than the threshold value. This enables to charge the battery with continuation of shutoff of both of the first inverter and the second inverter.